Forum:Discussion
This is the official discussion page for the Arena. If you have an idea for a competition, please create a level three subheading, and provide a basic outline of your idea, under the section titles 'Tournament ideas'. If you want to discuss a topic besides this, changes to policy etc, please do so under the 'General ideas' heading. After the current Arena competition has finished, voting will be opened to decide which of the submitted competition ideas will be used for the next competition. Users are permitted to create and host their own Arena competitions with approval from the other users. General ideas Arena Specific modifications The preboot arena utilised Wooden floors, while the Reboot one has a Steel floor. This means in tournaments where robots from either era fighting in the other era arena might find themselves in strife. If we take Wheely Big Cheese as an example, its golf spike wheels were designed for digging into a wooden floor, but they would not work on a steel one. Steel spikes would just sit on top and spin, giving it no traction to move or turn, and also little resistance when being pushed sideways. Pretty much all robots in the reboot era have rubber wheels to give it grip on the steel floor. I propose that we need to make it a rule that we either assume that robots with wooden floor specific designs (such as metal spikes) are automatically swapped for something that allows it to move on Steel floors and vice versa, such as Magnetar's magnets to grip the wedge to the steel floor will not work on wood. Otherwise, we just need to ignore the floor. Assume that every specific modification that gives the robot grip on the floor works as we saw it on TV, regardless of the arena, and say that floor effects must be ignored and cannot be the basis of a vote. This would kind of make the floor a Schrödinger's Floor, where it could be wood or steel, and you don't know until you put a robot from an era on as to which it will be. Comments? Jimlaad43(talk) 11:56, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :In tournaments such as A Fantasy Audited War 3, I automatically assume that the arena floor is optimal for all robots, regardless of their designs and the texture of the floor. However, I do agree with making the idea of ignoring the arena floor an official policy/guideline. Would this extend beyond wheels, however? I remember that in Ragnabot 2, one or two votes for Storm 2 over Firestorm 5 were based on Firestorm 5's steel strip not being optimal for the steel floor in the reboot arena. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 13:20, August 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Maybe we could just go for the Schrödinger's Floor option then, so the steel strip works because it was optimised for the wooden floor. It is exactly the same principal as Magnetar's magnets. The arena architecture is the same, but anything that has been specifically optimised for one floor type must be assumed to work properly. This must also apply to disadvantages too though, such as when Apollo kept driving under the panels in the floor, to keep it all fair. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:29, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :::This makes sense to employ. The only previous cases where I factored in the floor change involved Tough as Nails, as I was under the impression that the transition to a steel floor offered it less grip, although upon further inspection, I can't see any sort of optimisation for a wooden floor on the old machine anyway. With this policy in place, the only robots that should be affected by the floor are robots who were disadvantaged by the floor in their own respective series (e.g. robots with proven lack of grip on the floor they competed on, Supernova burying through the wooden floor, Aftershock ruining the steel floor). [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:44, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Tournament ideas Alphabetical championships We have had a lot of Series x, but it's aplhabetised! tournaments on userpages for the last few months, and it got me thinking about how we can do something like that as an arena tournament. Maybe we should do battles with each letter of the alphabet to find the best robot starting with each letter. A Heat for each letter with the best 8 (or less if there are only less) robots from each letter (eg: B - Behemoth, Black Hole, Bigger Brother, Bulldog Breed and more). We would add a heat for robots starting with a number too. They fight in a heat to declare a "best of the letter". Potentially it could then carry on to find the best letter (which would only ever end up as being C for Carbide though...). Thoughts? Jimlaad43(talk) 22:03, August 5, 2017 (UTC) :To be honest I'm hesitant to have any tournament with Carbide until Series 10/11 or future shownus it can be beaten. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:09, August 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Carbide is a major worry as it's almost unbeatable. However this is a great idea to go ahead with. One idea could be to add every competitor into Random.Org and have what ones were there, use them in an alphabetised fashion. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :::An alphabetized Ragnabot isnt a good idea for the arena. (But userpages maybe...) --Jimlaad43(talk) 12:37, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Audited Extreme Warriors 1 When the US Championship is only one episode in the series, something is wrong. With a properly formatted tournament set out, this could be golden. Plus the episodes have now all surfaced into something watchable, so this has potential. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:28, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Comments Welterweight Championship A tournament designed to bridge the gap between Middleweight and Heavyweight. This should allow the lighter Heavyweight robots to finally shine. Think of robots like Mighty Mouse, Sweeney Todd and Ghetto-Bot, that were a lot lighter than the weight limit. Add all these in to a tournament. That isn't it though. Clusterbots can be split up into separate robots. Both halves of Gemini enter the tournament as separate entries, Crackers 'n' Smash becomes Crackers and Smash. All three parts of √3 (because it's tough to work out the best way to split them), and maybe The Swarm could still be two clusterbots - the two bots called "Skye" enter as Skye, while the other three can be a team too. Set the weight limit to 75 or 70kg and fill it with robots until we have a good number and go crazy. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:28, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Comments Fictional Game Tournament We know how to judge robots in the arena, so why not host a tournament with all the fictional robots from the Robot Wars games? There's enough info on each page to work out what to say about each robot, and I'm sure some of you will do the fights when they appear to test the result. We could even switch up the arena each heat to a different in-game one! We're all experienced enough to come up with something good. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:28, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Audited World Championship I believe I pitched this one before, but have we considered a full audited World Championship featuring robots from around the world? Each heat would feature a different country naturally and the winner (or maybe end after round 2 to have two represenatives each) qualify for the World Championship final. We have UK, US, German, Dutch, and Wildcard (i.e multiple countries with only 1 notable rep; like say, Terror Turtle representing Canada) though we could MAYBE include Belgium since there's 8 bots there...but some are under the same team banner so that'd be hard to do. As such the 6th heat is one I'm struggling with. If/when anyone can come up with an idea of sorts I feel we could try this one. BizarroKing (talk) 02:13, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :We could make this massive by splitting England into Counties, or at least the 9 regions to even it up. The only issue I see with this is the tenuous links to some countries, and 1-robot countries. Obviously, robots like Killerhurtz and Cerberus that have represented single-robot countries IRL are fine, but when we try the whole King B Remix-can-be-Japanese thing that it might get odd. Still, we will find something that vaguely works for our purposes. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:54, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Audited Series, Different Format Admittedly this is more of a format idea as opposed to a specific tourney per say but what if we did an audited series with an altered fight format. An example would be audited series 7 having been formatted like series 3; using 4 1v1 battles instead of the 4 way eliminators. Maybe we can change things up and format series 3 like 6-7 using eliminators instead. It's an odd idea I know but I wanted to throw that idea out there. BizarroKing (talk) 02:13, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :Audited Series 7 with 1v1 fights in round one has already been done, and with so many poor machines in Series 3 that would be incredibly difficult to decide between in a melee environment, I'd be very reluctant to do melees. It could be done, but with so many other ideas available I'm just not sure. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 07:45, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Post-Audited Series 10 Now, I should mention that Jimlaad probably has some special events planned after the main competition of Audited Series 10 (which he can take as much time as needs on), but I think it makes sense to discuss what we are going to do after that tournament ends. As of 14 April, 2018, I think it is still a tad too early to propose the Robot Wars World Cup 2018. Ideally, we should have that running by early June. Therefore, I am going to pledge my support to either Audited Series 2 (to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Series 2), or A Fantasy Audited War 3 (nearly been four years since the second series began). SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 17:25, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :I'd be happy to have a go at hosting an Audited Series 2 if everyone's OK with that. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:24, April 14, 2018 (UTC) ::TBH, I hadn't thought of doing any special events. The only thing I'd think of was my proposed Welterweight Championship, but that's a separate thing, so I don't feel like it's fair to just jump into that. Plus, that tournament can be held by anyone, not just me because I proposed it. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:46, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :::Well, personally, I can think of two options I'd personally like to see: Audited Series 2, since that's the only classic series we have yet to do, or Audited Extreme Warriors 1, since we haven't done an international competition in a while and EW1 really could benefit from auditing. I'd be happy to do either or, and I also have ideas for side tournaments for each of them (although if Hogwild wants to do Series 2 himself, I won't mind). CrashBash (talk) 18:51, April 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::Since doing the HD remakes, I say Series 2 due to being more fresh in my mind.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:55, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :At the moment, Audited Series 2 is taking an early lead. I will support Hogwild as host, as long as CrashBash is OK with him hosting (which at the moment, he is). On another note, what is the general consensus for A Fantasy Audited War 3, the Welterweight Championship and Audited Extreme Warriors 1? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 09:57, April 15, 2018 (UTC) ::::I am extremely ready for Audited Series 2. Would enjoy an Audited Extreme Warriors in the future. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:22, April 15, 2018 (UTC) :::::I would find a Fantasy Audited War very enjoyable to do soon. Audited Series 2 for me here, though. Nweston8 (talk) 20:36, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Poll Looking at the comments above, it is pretty clear that Audited Series 2 is the tournament that the majority want to do next. However, in the interest of fairness (in terms of allowing others to vote), I think a poll would be suitable, especially since Audited Series 10 is about to reach the end of the line. Four tournaments have been proposed in the comments, so they are the candidates for the next tournament. A Fantasy Audited War 3 #I am happy with the other three tournaments, to be honest. However, I still would prefer A Fantasy Audited War 3 for two reasons. Firstly, it has been almost four years since A Fantasy Audited War 2, and I found that tournament to be quite fascinating on a personal note. In addition, I actually think it would be fun to have older versions of the Reboot era robots competing (indeed, Series 8's Carbide and Eruption are now quite beatable in my opinion!). SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:05, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Audited Extreme Warriors 1 Audited Series 2 #Same reasons I gave above.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:10, April 24, 2018 (UTC) #I'd back this given it's the only original series we haven't done yet, and I'd still be happy to have a go at hosting it if everyone else is OK. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:11, April 24, 2018 (UTC) #:I support you being host, and CrashBash as far as I know is OK with this too. Does anyone object to Hogwild being host for Audited Series 2? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 16:22, April 25, 2018 (UTC) #::It would actually be beneficial for me if he did. I wanted to do this, yes, but I know it's going to clash with a holiday I have upcoming, so it'll be easier to have someone else do it. CrashBash (talk) 16:45, April 25, 2018 (UTC) #This just feels like the right option, since it's the only classic series left to be Audited. I think we'd need to establish some guidelines to stop all the fights being "push-into-PPZ-job-done", but this is the tournament I'd personally like to see, and I don't even like Series 2, at all. CrashBash (talk) 18:12, April 24, 2018 (UTC) #Yep, let's finally do this, and let's stick it in the Series 3 arena. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:13, April 24, 2018 (UTC) #Anything to give me motivation to get back to episode write ups of Series 2, even if I do have to wait until after exams. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:18, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Welterweight Championship Decision Well, with Audited Series 10 finally at a conclusion, it looks like Audited Series 2 is the champion. Let's decide who wants to run it, and then we're ready to go! Jimlaad43(talk) 12:28, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :Hogwild has said he wants to run it, and although I've also stated I'd like to do this series, I'm more than happy for him to do it if he still wants to. CrashBash (talk) 13:36, April 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, seeing as nobody is objecting, Hogwild, feel free to set up the basepage as soon as you can. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 15:08, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Post-Audited Series 2 Credit to Hogwild for hosting a rather interesting tournament, at least in my opinion. Nonetheless, although he still has plans to host an Annihilator and Tag Team Terror, the fact remains that the main competition is coming to an end. So what next? Well, I think my idea of a 2018 Robot Wars World Cup probably will not work now. If anything, it needed to run around the same time as the actual World Cup. Nonetheless, I am putting it across just in case many still desire it. In the mean time, my main nomination is A Fantasy Audited War 3 as I like the concept of these tournaments, plus the ability to add Series 8-10 robots should prove interesting. Also, this will be the only time of the year where I am going to nominate something ambitious: Ragnabot 3. If anything, the summer to autumn is the perfect time for this massive tournament to start. I doubt it would work at any other time of the year, to be honest. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 14:16, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :I'd still wish to nominate Audited Extreme Warriors 1 myself, since we haven't done an international series in a while. I was, however, admittedly thinking about a Ragnabot 3 myself, but with one of two options. *Having it exclusively for the robots that appeared in the reboot. It'd be much smaller, true, but lets be honest, they'd all be very fresh in our minds, and the likelihood of a reboot robot winning anyway is very large. *Have a large scale Ragnabot like before, but split the robots up by series or eras to present "qualifying heats" of sorts. :Basically something to mix it up a little bit. CrashBash (talk) 14:26, June 20, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm in full support of an Audited Extreme Warriors 1, and if you're offering to host it, all the better, you have my vote for that tournament either way. Ragnabot 3 is inevitable, it's our most popular tournament, but by the same token, I don't think it really needs to change at all. Adding the Series 9 and 10 robots is enough of a difference from the previous iteration, splitting up the robots or excluding any feels like an antithesis to RA2's original concept. At the end of the day, yes the reboot machines will dominate, but I'm also excited by the thought of Frostbite or Chimera2 challenging a Series 7 Round 2 robot, for example. The only other viable way to alter the format that I can think of is to throw in some three-way melees like Jimlaad did in his version. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:32, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :::My three ways only worked because I added robots from the lower weights, which reduced the number of qualifers down to 10. Ragnabot 10 will need quite a bit of careful planning to get something we are all happy with. However, I'm not sure it's time for that. We have other ideas, like my Welterweight tournament that gets more intriguing every time I think about it. The Fictional game tournament would also be a mix up to the regular format. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:55, June 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::I am totally behind the Audited Extreme Warriors 1 idea too, I'd also like the idea of an Audited Second World Championship alongside it maybe (though I might just do an Audited Extreme All-Stars and Second World Champ on a blog) CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 15:12, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :::::Just to weigh in on the other options; I think Welterweights is still a very interesting idea, but because it's such a small and experimental tournament, it feels like something to fill the gap inbetween bigger tournaments - Audited Series 2 wasn't exactly our most popular tournament, so we can keep it back a little. I recall our Featherweight Championship being decided as something that would directly fill a short time, so perhaps we can organise for Welterweights to take place directly after the next big tournament. A Fantasy Audited War 3 is a great idea, and I'm happy for it to happen, even though admittedly my heart is more into Audited US 1, and dare I say it, Ragnabot 3. :::::Great suggestion from CaliforniaKingsnake, we can totally run a Second World Championship alongside it, one with different UK reps - why don't we say that Razer chose not to enter, and they instead bring back the other reps from the First World Championship (Behemoth, 101, Chaos 2, Panic Attack)? Either that, or we can just hand-pick some more Heat Final-level machines. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:29, June 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I'd say that we should hold an Audited Extreme All-Stars before that so that both the US and UK 4 entrants can be determined by both audits to follow the same way Extreme did it. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 15:40, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :::::::We did. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:42, June 20, 2018 (UTC) ::I must say I didn't initially think of an Audited Second World Championship, but I did have an idea for an international competition should AEW1 become a thing. CrashBash (talk) 15:49, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :::If we are going to do an Audited Second World Championship, we also will have to bin Drillzilla and Panzer Mk 2 in my opinion, for being too overpowered. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:58, June 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::Drillzilla, yes. Panzer Mk 2, no, as its lack of self-righting is a critical weakness and I don't want the US side to be useless. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:22, June 26, 2018 (UTC) I am strongly against the idea of Ragnabot 3; we should give it at least another year; we only finished the last one less than 18 months ago. After seeing 3 regular Audited Series in a row, I also think perhaps it's time for something a bit different. I'd be happy with any of Welterweight Championship, A Fantasy Audited War 3 or an idea I had: the Super Annihilator, where we have 36 mayhems, followed by 6 Annihilators with the 36 mayhem winners randomly assigned, and the winner of each Annihilator goes through to an Annihilator Grand Final. We could either assume damage/reliability carries over or not. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 11:00, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Vote I agree with Razer in that we should hold off another Ragnabot for a while. Let's hope another channel picks the show up and we get some more robots, allowing us to have an even bigger Ragnabot than we could have now. (Obviously if I've been too harsh someone can easily add it at the end). As such, here's a vote for the rest of the asked for tournaments. Everyone can have 3 votes which you can put anywhere, showing your support to whichever tournament ideas you like best, either 3 on one, 2-1 or 1-1-1. Try something different for the voting procedure, eh? Jimlaad43(talk) 11:30, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Fantasy Audited War 3 (Hosted by SpaceManiac888) #Jimlaad43(talk) 11:30, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #[[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:42, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #Thinking of potentially doing a colaboration with someone else (I would prefer someone who has never hosted an arena competition) for this tournament. Thus, there will be two co-hosts instead of just one sole host. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 13:55, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #I am also happy to host this alone, however. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 13:55, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:07, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #[[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 16:41, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #Didn't realise you can vote more than once, well seeing as this and another one are the only ones I truly like the idea of...Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:00, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #Hogwild94 (talk) 18:15, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Audited Extreme Warriors 1 (Hosted by CrashBash) #I removed 'Audited Second World Championship' as it would be part of this series, which I'm voting for. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:42, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #Twice. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:42, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #Just Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:05, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #Voting for this because this is something I really feel would be good to do. CrashBash (talk) 12:09, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #Also voting to be the one who hosts this. CrashBash (talk) 12:09, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #Hogwild94 (talk) 18:15, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Welterweight Tournament (Hosted by Jimlaad43) #Jimlaad43(talk) 11:30, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #Jimlaad43(talk) 11:30, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #to be Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:05, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #[[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 16:41, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Fantasy Game Tournament (Hosted by Jimlaad43) #awkward. Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:05, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Super Annihilator (Hosted by O Raz3r O) #Also voting for this because I'd feel super awkward if I wasted all my votes on my own idea. CrashBash (talk) 12:10, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #I also like this idea, to be honest. At the moment, I am guessing that Razer will be hosting this? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 13:55, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #If this were to win, the tournament would have to wait until I get back from Italy (I'm away from the 1st July to the 15th and I would not try to do all that work on my phone), but I'm open to discussions beforehand/during that fortnight. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 16:41, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #:If it does win and that is the case, then it would be the perfect time to squeeze in a Welterweight tournament as a filler. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:52, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #Who doesn't love annhilators?Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:01, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #The Series 2 Annihilator and Tag Team Terror might, just, finish up just in time for your return. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:15, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Decision OK, so we have held this vote for nearly a month, and A Fantasy Audited War 3 narrowly edges out the others. Unless someone objects, as soon as Hogwild finishes Audited Series 2, I will set up the basepage for the tournament. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:42, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :In which case, I will wrap up now so you can get started. Hogwild94 (talk) 19:10, July 18, 2018 (UTC)